Boy Meets Girl
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Complete. They met each other on a subway. She was still wearing the bracelet from the hospital. He still had track marks from the night before. My answer to a challenge. No character deaths or abuse. All human. Alice and Jasper
1. Boy Meets Girl

**A/N:** I'm really excited about this story. It's my first Jasper and Alice story. And I want to make the characters deeper than most people write them. You have Jasper who is constantly struggling and who is so aware of other people's emotions. Then you have Alice, who as a human, was locked up because of her visions. I'm super excited for this story and I just hope that I can make the characters true to Meyer, without making them shallow and hollow.

**Summary:** They met each other on a subway. She was still wearing the bracelet from the hospital. He still had track marks from the night before. My answer to a challenge. No character deaths or abuse. All human. Alice and Jasper.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."  
-_Eclipse_, Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Meets Girl**

I was reading a book that someone had left on the subway earlier this week. My breath was becoming hard and my eyes were watering. I already knew how the story was going to end, but that didn't stop the tension from building up. I bit onto the dead skin of my thumb as my eyes skimmed over the words on the page.

My grip tightened around the hardcover and I moved my legs onto my chair so I was sitting on them. The plastic seat was cold. I had forgotten that I wasn't wearing pants. I moved the skirt over my knees so I didn't accidently flash anyone. My thumb went back into my mouth and I started to chew on the dead skin, tearing off small pieces.

The subway stopped and the door opened. Most of the people in the car got off and another load got on. I didn't glance away from the page to see who was now accompanying me. I ran my fingers through my short hair (it felt like dog hair because it was so dry from the black dye that I put in it) and I bit my bottom lip. My fingers started to shake as I turned the page, my eyes taking in the last word before jumping to the first word on the next page.

Someone sat next to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to avoid the vision that was interrupting my story. It didn't work. As soon as my eyes were open I wasn't in the subway anymore. I was sitting on a couch in a beat down apartment that I'd never seen before. Someone was standing in front of me. He was tall and slender. His shirt was off and he was smoking a cigarette. His blond hair was in tangles and he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in awhile.

"Do you want to play a card game?" He asked holding up a deck of cards. His voice was thick with a southern accent.

"Sure." I nodded, dropping my book to the side and kneeling in front of the coffee table between us. He started to shuffle the cards, his fingers were covered in scars and his arms were just veins and bone. Track marks were everywhere.

He saw me looking at his arm. "A vein collapsed when I was trying to shoot." He explained.

"That must have been painful." I grabbed the cards that he had thrown at me.

He didn't reply. The silence was comfortable, like this often happened between us. He didn't look like much of a talker, and from the grimace on his face; it was easy to tell that he was having a lot of internal conflicts.

My book started to come back into focus. Instead of getting excited to know that the vision was over with, I found myself anxious. I wanted to go back to the dream like state and see what else happened. I wanted to know how I got there, why his hands were so scarred, or even better where we were.

I looked at the person sitting next to me. His hands were in his pocket and his head was leaning back. He was taking deep breaths and couldn't stop shivering, even though he was wearing a pretty thick jacket and the subway compartment was at a comfortable eighty degrees. His blond hair was covering his face and his face looked like it hadn't seen the sun in years. He was the person from my vision.

"Hi," I held out my hand for him to shake. My sleeve slipped down my arm. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand back so I could pull my sleeve back to my wrist. "I'm Alice." I continued when I was sure that my sleeve wouldn't slide back down. "What's your name?"

He opened an eye and looked at me. His pupils were huge. It was hard to tell what color his eyes were because most of the color was taken up by his dilated pupils. But, from the small line of color surrounding the black, I was pretty sure that his eyes were blue. A very dark ocean blue.

"Jasper." He responded with his very thick southern accent. His eyes found my hand. He was slow pulling his hand out of his jacket's pocket. I glanced over all the open sores that he had. It was like he'd been attack by something, or someone. He grabbed my hand, his bony fingers wrapping around my palm. I wrapped my fingers around his and started to raise my arm up and down. He followed my movement.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper." I pulled my hand back. He smiled back at me, his eyes flickering to the book on my lap and then back at me. He opened his mouth but then quickly closed it.

"Nice to meet you, too, Alice." He finally replied, his hand going back into his pocket. "What are you reading?" He asked.

I held it up so he could read the spine. "I found it on the subway earlier this week." I admitted, setting it back down onto my lap. I grabbed the old McDonalds wrapper that I was using as a book mark and put it in my book to mark my spot. "So when are you going to invite me over?" I asked setting my hands in my lap.

"W-what?" He asked. His face scrunched up and he did a double take. "I'm sorry, but, what?" He moved his head to the side and frowned to himself, clearly bewildered by my bluntness. He pulled both of his hands from his pockets and ran them through his hair.

He looked back at me. His eyes were squinting and he kept on shaking his head. "I'm sorry." He apologized again. "But did I? Did we? What?" He asked. He whispered something to himself before staring at the floor of the subway. His hands were in his hair and he started to pull on the ends.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you." I felt a tinge of embarrassment turn my cheeks red. "I've been told that I'm headstrong and blunt. A long with having borderline personality disorder, schizophrenia, delusions, and I'm extremely honest."

He looked at me. He opened his mouth and then closed it. A small, hesitant laugh escaped hi slips. "Um…yeah." He shook his head. "Do we know each other?" He sounded disoriented. He let out a harsh breath and moved his head back. "I'm too," he took a breath. "I'm too high for this." He finally admitted.

"You don't know me." I admitted.

"Are you real?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Why do you want to come over?" He asked, frowning at me. "I've brought home hallucinations before, but most of them never actually ask to come over, they just follow me."

"Can I come over?" I asked again.

"Yeah, if you want." He pulled his hands away from his hair and let out a long breath. "I don't know why you would want to. I don't have much to offer."

"Do you have a bed?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then you have a lot to offer."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I know, it's kind of short. But it's the first chapter and most of my first chapters are short and then it gets longer. Yes, I do realize it's similar to Cigarette Burns, but in the long run there's nothing alike about it. I mean its two completely different stories. I'm really excited about this story and I would love if it does as well as my other stories, but honestly, I'm not expecting much. Tell me what you think about the first chapter. It won't be a long story. Also, _Till Death Do Us Part_ will probably be updated tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading and please, please, please review! I'm so anxious about this story because it's not what I usually write.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Girl Follows Boy Home

**A/N:** Wow. I'm just like, wow, really? You guys like it. Seriously? Even though it's not Edward and Bella? And Jasper is a drug addict, y'all still like it? That's way too cool. I like this story. I like the way everything is playing out. It's definitely more fun that I thought it'd be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"… Alice and Jasper's is the most…mystical. They just ARE together, and have been from before they even met. They are not complete without each other–and never were. That's what makes them different from the other couples, the "never were." They were already not-whole before they met, waiting for each other."  
-Stephenie Meyer on Alice and Jasper

**Girl Follows Boy Home**

I was positive that she was a hallucination. No one in their right mind would want to follow me home, though she did ask my permission, something that most of my hallucinations don't bother with.

I liked her. She reminded me of a pixie, small with short black hair and a high, musical voice. The only thing that was missing was the wings. I wondered if it was possible for me to imagine wings on her, maybe a pair big enough that she could take me with her when she flew away.

"I'm sorry about the apartment." I didn't know why I felt the need to apologize. It's not like she was going to be around here much longer. I'd give her a couple of more hours, maybe a good night's sleep, before she went back to wherever she came from.

"It's fine." She smiled at me.

I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. I liked this hallucination. I didn't want her to leave. I wondered if there was a way that she could come back to me. Maybe I could take a drug that could trick my brain into believing that she was the only hallucination that I was allowed to have. Or maybe wishful thinking could bring her back.

"Are you hungry?" I asked more out of habit more than actual curiosity. I was almost positive that hallucinations didn't eat. "Or thirsty? I'm pretty sure I have some cokes in the fridge if you 'd like one."

Her smile didn't falter. "I'm okay." She shook her head and started to glide towards my couch. Her short skirt swayed with the wind as she took a seat near the arm rest. She sat on her feet and set the book that she was holding in the subway in her lap. She opened it and continued to read where she had left off when she introduced herself to me.

I should've been grateful that she wasn't as demanding as some of the other hallucinations were, or that she had found a way to entertain herself other than bothering me, but I wasn't. I wanted to hear her talk. I wanted to hear laugh. I wanted to see her smile. I had a weird fascination with this hallucination. She was everything I had ever wanted in a girl. I didn't even care that she wasn't real. I could pretend.

I stepped into the kitchen. A purple elephant was standing on the table. I thought about telling it to get off, before he broke my furniture, but I didn't want to be rude. I opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle of beer that I could find that didn't have pink crickets crawling over it. They were screaming at me in their high bug voices. I couldn't understand what they were saying; they were speaking a foreign language. I think it was Portuguese.

I popped the cap off of the bottle on the table. The elephant was gone. I didn't know where he had decided to go and I didn't really care. I was just grateful that he didn't break my table. The giraffe that was on there earlier had already damaged it enough.

I grabbed a bottle of medication off the counter top. The label said to take half a pill twice a day. I took a whole pill every two hours. I had a friend that worked at a pharmacy. He steals medication for me. It's unethical, but not impossible. I put the pill in my mouth before chugged half of the bottle of beer. I don't like beer, but it makes the medication kick in faster and would help Alice stay longer.

I put the medication bottle back on the counter and walked into the living room.

The elephant was in the middle of the room, standing in front of the couch. He was staring at Alice, whose nose was buried in the book. I looked at her and then at him. I wonder if hallucinations can see each other. If they can, do they get jealous of my other hallucinations? I thought about asking Alice, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to make myself look like a jerk if hallucinations can't see each other.

"There's an elephant in the room." I said, keeping my eyes on her reaction.

She looked away from the book. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she looked around the room, and then back at me. The skin on her forehead creased as she frowned. I guess hallucinations couldn't see each other. It would be an interesting concept if they did though.

I was getting hot. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the medication. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the couch. I grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. A red lighter was stuffed into the plastic. I looked at Alice through the corner of my eye. She was back to reading her book. I thought about asking her if she mind if I smoke, but it wasn't like I was going to give her lung cancer. I didn't even care about asking the elephant.

I lit my cigarette and threw the pack onto the table. It hit a card deck. I looked at Alice and then the elephant. The elephant was nodding his head as it changed colors. It was some puke green right now, which made me nauseous.

"Scoot over." I told the elephant so I could stand in front of the coffee table and look at Alice. The elephant walked to the other side of the apartment. His trunk dragged along the ground. I think he was angry that I wasn't paying as much attention to him as I did with the giraffe. But how could I? The perfect woman was sitting in front of me on a couch and I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could before she left.

"Do you want to play a card game?" I held up the deck of cards that was on the table.

She looked away from her book and nodded. A small, very thin, smile came across her face. "Sure." She dropped her book on the side of her on the couch and kneeled in front of the table.

I kneeled across from her and started shuffling the cards. She was staring at my arms. I glanced down at them and then back at her. "My vein collapsed." I answered for her. It was obvious what she was going to ask, might as well admit to it. I threw a few cards at her.

"That must have been painful." She grabbed the cards that were piled in front of her. Her small finger started to push them together so they were in a perfect stack.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell her it was, but I also didn't want to scare her away. The elephant got jealous and left. Now it was just Alice and I. I was hoping that by playing cards with her, she won't get bored or feel neglected.

"What game do you want to play?" I asked, deciding that the silence had gone on long enough. I took another drag out of my cigarette and then threw the rest of it in my beer. It was rude to smoke in front of someone and I didn't want to give Alice any reason to leave.

"Do you know how to play war?" She asked, throwing the first card in her deck face up on the table. It was six clubs.

I nodded, throwing my first card onto the table. Four hearts.

She grabbed the two cards, without looking at me. She threw down another card. This time it was an ace.

I just handed her my card, knowing that there was no way that I could beat an ace without having an ace myself and even then we would have to declare war and I didn't think I would win.

"Thank you." She smiled at me, grabbing the card and putting it on the bottom of her deck. The sleeve of her shirt road up to reveal a white bracelet.

She noticed it about the same time as I did. I grabbed her wrist before she could pull down her sleeve. Her eyes didn't get wide and her cheeks didn't get hot like a normal person's would if they've been caught with an embarrassing secret. Instead, she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show me several cuts and bruises.

I grabbed the bracelet and moved it so I could read the name tag. "Mary Alice Brandon." I read aloud. There were several numbers underneath them. None of them made sense to me.

"I see the future." Alice said.

I looked at her. She was smiling at me. It wasn't a happy smile. It was the kind of smile you might give someone when you don't want to be rude. She pulled her hand away from me, but didn't pull down the sleeve. Instead she rolled up her other sleeve. There were more bruises, but no cuts.

"My parents sent me to the hospital so they can find a cure for me. They performed shock therapy multiple times and when that didn't stop the visions. My father offered the idea of a lobotomy."

"Aren't lobotomies illegal?" I didn't mean to interrupt her.

"Not everywhere, but most states they are. They say it's too barbaric." She nodded. Her small hands went through her hair. "My dad is a very powerful man, though, and as long as you have enough money, you can literally get away with murder." She took a deep breath and leaned against the couch behind her. "They sent me to a hospital, a real one, you know, the kind that sick people go to. The doctor's kept their voices low when they were around me. I was scheduled for a Tonsillectomy. The plan was, at least from what I could tell from the vision, to take out my tonsils like planned and when the nurses left, one of the doctors was going to perform the lobotomy."

I jumped and bit back a scream. Alice was sitting in front of me with an ice pick jammed in the corner of her forehead. Blood was crawling down her cheeks and her eyes were missing their pupils. She turned her head to the side and frowned at me. My breathing was becoming hard and I wondered if it were possible for me to pull the ice pick out of her skull without hurting her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _It's just my mind playing tricks on me_. I tried to convince myself. _Alice doesn't really have an ice pick jammed into her skull. When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal._

I opened my eyes. Her head was still turned to the side, but the blood and ice pick were gone. She was still frowning. It didn't suit her. I tried to think of something that might make her smile, but the shock of seeing someone with an ice pick in their head was making it hard to find something pleasant to talk about.

"You had another hallucination, didn't you?" She asked. She didn't sound angry or scared. It was like she was asking me if I had a goodnight's sleep.

"How did you get out of the lobotomy?" I avoided her question.

"I left." She shrugged, grabbing my half of the deck and mixed it in with hers.

"How did you leave? Did you just walk out?"

She nodded. "It's not as hard as you think it is. It's even easier when you have visions." She started to shuffle the full deck in hersmall hands. "I saw me leaving the hospital, so I left."

"How often do your visions work?"

She started threw two cards in front of me. One was facing down the other was facing up. I frowned at them. Did she decide to change the game we were playing?

"It depends." She threw to cards in front of her. The one that was up was ten of hearts. "I can't control my visions. Sometimes they don't always come true. Everyone has free will. I only see what their decision is at that time. Everyone is allowed to change their mind, thus changing my vision." She looked at her card face down. "Do you want a hit or are you staying?"

"What are we playing?" I asked looking at my bottom card. It was a seven clubs. The top was a three of spades.

"Blackjack. Twenty-one. Pontoon. Depends on what you want to call it."

"Hit me." I told her. I was never any good at blackjack, but I would play it with her if that's what she really wanted to play. "How long are you staying here?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes got wide and her face dropped. "Are you asking me to stay?"

I nodded. "You're the first hallucination that I actually like."

Her lip twitched and she let out a light giggle. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me around. I don't have anywhere else to go." She threw me another card at me. It was a queen of hearts.

"I'm staying." I told her, holding up my hand.

The queen on the card smiled. I turned my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows. She was winking at me as her eyebrows lifted up and down. Her lips puckered and a pink tongue started to trace them. I looked up at Alice. She was frowning at me.

"Do you still want to play?" She asked. "You look a little sick."

"I'm fine." I lied, getting onto my feet and taking a step away from the table. I ran into something. I turned around. The elephant was back. I looked at Alice. "I forgot to take some medication." I grabbed the beer bottle and walked into the kitchen. The giraffe was sitting on the table. He was bowing his head, probably because if he stood up straight he would hit the ceiling.

I was used to hallucinating, but there's a point where it just gets too much. I don't like it when cards hit on me. I liked Alice, I wanted her to stay. The elephant was a little annoying, but I could live with it. The giraffe would probably break my table, but I never really ate at it anyways. But cards do not hit on me.

I couldn't open the medication bottle. My hands were shaking too much. "God damnit!" I screamed as I slammed it against the side of the counter top and then tried to open it. It wasn't working. I was about to slam it against when Alice's hand wrapped around mine. I frowned.

"Let me see it." She grabbed the bottle and opened it for me. "How much do you need?" She poured the pills into her hand.

Guilt made my stomach turn. "Two." I answered, holding out my hand.

She handed me two white pills. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed. They didn't go down. My throat was too dry. I needed something to wash it down with. I grabbed the beer bottle off the countertop.

"Don't." Alice grabbed my wrist. "You put out your cigarette in it." She explained. I sat it back onto the counter. I've swallowed cigarette butts before, most hallucinations just laughed. "Is there anymore in the fridge?"

I spit the medication into my hand. "Yeah, but be careful of the crickets."

She nodded and turned around.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, turning around so I could look at her. She was opening the fridge door. The pink crickets were still crawling over the beer and screaming at me in Portuguese.

"You looked like you need help." She pulled the tab on a coke and handed it to me. I wanted a beer, but I stopped myself from saying anything. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Thank you." I put the pills in my mouth and started to drink the coke.

Alice jumped onto the counter top. I was surprised she could even see over it, let alone jump onto it. Her green skirt hanged over her knees. Her hands rested on her lap. "I think you need to lie down."

I crushed the empty coke can in my hand and looked at her. She was rocking her feet back and forth. "I'm okay." I lied. "I just needed something to calm my nerves."

"Muscle relaxants will do that for you." She held the bottle in her hands.

"You can have one, if you want."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm okay. Are you sure you don't to lie down? You don't look well."

I nodded. "My head hurts." I admitted. And the giraffe was giving me the dirty eye. I didn't tell her about the last part, but it was definitely on my mind. "Do you want to lie down with me?" I asked.

"I don't want to get in a way." She frowned.

"You won't bother me. Besides, I'm afraid that when I wake you, you'll be gone."

She jumped down off the counter. "Okay." She smiled up at me. "I'll lie down with you." She grabbed my hand.

I smiled. For the first time, in a long time, I didn't feel sick. My stomach wasn't in knots. I wasn't worried about the elephants or the giraffes. My full attention was the small hand wrapped in mine. It felt…nice.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Well, it's definitely longer. I have an idea how I want to write this story. I'm so excited for it. I love their relationship because like Stephenie said, they're incomplete without each other. Jasper is convinced that she's a hallucination and Alice is just this small girl who escaped a lobotomy, and is now hanging out with this guy that she had a vision about. Besides, it's fun to write about hallucinations. I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. It's only the second chapter. More will come as the story progresses.

**Favorite line:** "There's an elephant in the room." Do you have a favorite line? If you do, please leave a comment telling me. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Boy Makes Girl Breakfast

**A/N:** Hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations. I love Jasper and Alice. Their relationship is so define. They're meant for each other, that's final. They need each other like Michael Jackson needs small boys (hah, bad joke, I know). I hope you like it. I like this chapter. At first I was kind of hesitant about it, but I'm okay with it now. I just really hope that y'all like it. If not, then, well, I'm sorry. Maybe next time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"Secondly, he's really mostly doing this for Alice. Alice is Jasper's entire life. She is the most important thing in the universe to him, and he would do absolutely anything for her. For Jasper, there would be no limit to who or what he would destroy for Alice. Not that she wants him destroying anything. She's the light side of their relationship–she makes him laugh (and he wasn't much of a laugher before Alice)…"  
-Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Makes Girl Breakfast**

Jasper's arms were wrapped tightly around me when I woke up. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head so I could stare at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. I wondered how long it took him to get to sleep last night. He was complaining about stomach pains and how the elephant wouldn't stop staring at him. I kept an _eye_ on him for most of the night, but I was so tired that I ended up falling asleep before he did, and I can't see the future when I'm asleep.

I scooted closer to the warmth that was coming from his body. The blanket that he wrapped around me early last night was paper thin, it was at least forty degrees outside and Jasper can't afford heating. I was freezing.

"You're still here." Jasper whispered his voice laced with surprise and sleep.

I nodded. "Where would I go?" I asked, not looking at him. I rubbed my arm against his. I couldn't understand how anyone could be this warm when the room was so cold.

Jasper shrugged. I could feel his shoulders lift and then drop. This made me turn around so I could look at him. His pupils weren't dilated anymore. I could see his beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were breath taking

"Where would I go?" I asked again.

"I don't know." He whispered. "Back home…wherever hallucinations go when they're through with me."

I closed my eyes and let out a small laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a flirtatious laugh. Something that I wasn't sure I was very good at, but I was willing to try it on Jasper. "I'm not a hallucination." I shook my head.

"I can't make myself believe that."

"Why?" I rested my head on his chest as my body shivered. His grip tightened around me, forcing me closer to his body. No one had ever held me like this before. I've read about it in books, but never experienced it or even thought that I would experience it. No one wants to hold a crazy person. I didn't stop shivering though.

"Because there is no way that someone as perfect as you could exist."

I blushed. "I'm not perfect." I shook my head. "If I was perfect, I wouldn't see the future and my hair wouldn't feel like it belongs to a dog." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why did you follow me home?" He asked. "Or want to come home with me? Aren't you worried that I'm some psychotic killer that might try to kill you?"

I shook my head. "I can see the future, Jasper. I may not know everything, but I'll know if you want to hurt me." I shivered again. Jasper let go of my hand and started to rub my back. "And I didn't have anywhere else to go. I saw you on the subway, then I had a vision that I came over here, so I decided to ask you if I could come over."

"I'm glad that you asked." He didn't look at me when he said this. He moved over to his back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't let go of me, he kept me pressed to his side, my cheek planted firmly on his chest. There was no sexual tension between us, which I was grateful for. It was just me pressed to his side, so I didn't freeze to death.

"Why?" I asked. I rubbed my cheek against his chest. He was like my own personal heater. I wasn't sure if it was medication or the alcohol in his system that made him so warm. It could've been both.

"I like having you around. You make me feel…normal."

I smiled. Another blush crept to my cheeks. I didn't know what it was about Jasper, but everything about him, about this, seemed normal. Nothing was awkward, nothing was forced. It was just…normal. We were normal. I've never been considered normal, and something told me that Jasper wasn't considered that normal either, but when we were together, at least for me, it was like for the first time in my life, I wasn't weird. I felt, like Jasper said, normal.

"Where are you from?" I asked, deciding that I wanted to get to know him a little better. I had already told him my story, now I wanted to know his. "Your accent says that you're not from around here."

"Texas." Jasper answered in his thick southern accent. "I moved here with my mom after my dad died…"

"Where is she now?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "She died a few months after my dad. Overdosed on alcohol and pain killers."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I was trying to give him a hug. Both of my parents were still alive so I didn't know what it was like to be an orphan. I could only sympathize with him, but I hoped it was enough to make him feel comforted.

He rubbed my back. "It's not really a big deal." He shrugged. "It's been awhile. I've healed."

It didn't make me feel any better. I still felt guilty for bringing it up and opening old scars. I sighed. "I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I shouldn't have brought it up." I pushed away from his chest and I got off of the bed. The blanket was still wrapped around me, though I was still wearing the clothes I came here in. I was visibly shaking. "Do you mind if I use your restroom?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "Do you want anything to eat or to drink? I may not have much, but I think I have enough for pancakes."

I smiled. "Pancakes sound great."

He smiled back. "Syrup or whip cream?"

"Syrup, of course."

"The bathroom is on the right." He pointed at his door as he got off of his bed. His hands stretched over his head and he leaned back. The sound of his back popping echoed through the small room.

"Thank you for letting spend the night." I thanked him as I unwrapped the blanket and threw it onto the bed. I rubbed my arms with my hands as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

--

The kitchen smelled like burnt butter. In a queer way, it was kind of nice. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths through my nose as I walked aimlessly into the small area that was his kitchen. My arms were wrapped securely around my chest and I shivered when my foot hit the cold tile floor, but for the most part I had warmed up. Especially since the heat from the gas stove was keeping this part of the house warm.

"I found you a jacket." Jasper told me.

I opened my eyes. He was holding a black leather jacket in his hands. I grabbed it from him without thinking twice and put my arms through the holes. The jacket, to no one's surprise, was too big. But I didn't mind. The sleeves devoured my hands, and the length went past my knees. I'm sure it fit him like a glove. I was just too short.

"Thank you." I lifted the sleeves to my nose and took a deep breath. It smelled like stale cigarettes and alcohol, but there was a distinct musky scent that made up Jasper's scent. It was nice.

I lifted myself onto the counter top. I pulled my legs under me and leaned forward. Jasper went back to cooking breakfast. A black spatula was in his hand and he kept his full attention on the pancake batter that was burning in the skillet. I bit my lip as I rested my hand on my upturn palm. I felt like I should be the one that was cooking. It didn't seem fair to have Jasper pay the rent and then cook breakfast for the both of us. I opened my mouth to say something about it, but reality is a harsh punishment that I'm forced to endure.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I made a mental prayer that the vision that I was about to have had nothing negative to do with Jasper. When I opened my eyes, I was still in the kitchen, but the stove was on fire. Jasper was trying to put it out with two bottles of beer and I was slapping at it with a wet piece of cloth.

"I'm so sorry." I screamed when the fire was finally put out. "I honestly didn't mean to, it was my first time attempting to make pancakes, and I don't know what happened, I honestly, I'm so sorry." I was almost in hysterics.

Jasper looked at me and then at the stove. "I've never seen a fire spread so quickly before." He looked at me again. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He shook his head.

The kitchen from my vision started to disappear and the real kitchen came back into view. Jasper was staring at me over his shoulder. His blond eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning at me. I smiled at him, blushing. I was grateful that it wasn't about Jasper, but I was embarrassed that it was about me nearly burning his kitchen down.

"Did you have another vision?"Jasper asked. He didn't sound angry or upset. In fact, I think it was safe to say that he sounded fascinated with the idea.

I nodded, still blushing.

"What was it about?" He turned back to the stove.

"I was going to offer to cook breakfast for you," I decided to tell him the truth. I wasn't known for lying and I wasn't going to start now. "And in my vision I saw the stove catching on fire, because I can't cook."

Jasper turned around so he could look at me. He raised his right eyebrow. "You had a vision that you caught my stove on fire because you were going to make me breakfast?" His voice was slow.

I bit my lip and nodded. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be like. The vision didn't really give me much to work with.

He let out a loud snort before dropping his head and laughing. He was actually laughing at me. At first it was soft, almost hard to tell if it was a laugh or a cough, but then it got more violent and obvious. He leaned over, his hand grabbing onto his stomach as he started to laugh hard. His body shook violently with each laugh that he made.

I bit my lip harder as my cheeks started to burn. As embarrassed as I was, his laugh was contagious. I giggled along with him. Jasper looked at me, his face red from laughing. "You had a vision that you caught my stove on fire because you were making pancakes?" His breath was coming out in gasps that soon turn into small fits of laughter. I had never seen anyone laugh so much before in my life, and Jasper didn't look like the kind of person that laughed very much, so that made this moment even more surreal.

"Yes," I giggled. "I did."

He smiled at me. The laughing was less violent, every now and then he would let out a chuckle, but it wasn't as bad as when I first told him about my vision. "Thank you for having that vision." He let out another chuckle. "I don't know what I would've done if my stove caught on fire."

"You would've said 'I've never seen a fire spread so quickly before' and then you would open your mouth, close it, and shake your head."

"You saw all of that in your vision?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something, but something caught his attention. He turned back to the stove. "Shit!" He screamed, grabbing the spatula from the countertop and slid it under the pancake. "Shit, shit, shit." He turned around and threw the black pancake in the sink.

I bit my lip. "Nice." I forced myself to say, I was trying not laugh, but it was hard.

Jasper pointed to the stove. "It's not on fire." He brought up a going point.

"True." I nodded. I was still smiling. "I've never seen a burnt pancake before."

"Shut up." He chuckled as his cheeks got bright red. "May I remind you that the stove isn't on fire." He pointed to the stove again.

I smiled. "Good point."

Jasper finished making the pancakes for us. I jumped off of the countertop and opened the refrigerator. I looked around once for the crickets, I still couldn't see them. I grabbed the carton of milk.

"When's the expiration date?" Jasper asked before I could open the carton.

I looked at the printed date. "What's the date today?" I looked up at him.

He looked over my shoulder at the milk in my hand. He grabbed the carton away from me opened it up, smelt it, and then closed it. "It's expired." He threw the carton into a trashcan under the sink. "Do you want a coke?" He opened the door to fridge.

I nodded. "Yeah, a coke sounds great." I grabbed the plates from the stove and walked to the table. The syrup was already out.

Jasper sat a can of coke in front of my plate as he pulled out my chair for me. "Thank you." I smiled up at him as I sat down.

He pulled a chair out next to me and sat down. Several prescription bottles were in his hand and a beer bottle in his other hand. I frowned at him. I thought about saying something about how beer and medication didn't go well together, but I didn't want to sound preachy, so I bit my tongue and picked at my pancake with a fork.

"What type of medication is that?" I asked, looking at the pills in his hand.

He shrugged. "Different medications for different things." He opened the prescription bottles all at once and threw the pills onto the table. Two of each. There had to be at least twelve pills on the table. It was like he was running his own pharmacy. He gathered them all in hand and threw them into his mouth. After they were in his mouth, he opened the beer bottle and swallowed them all.

I grabbed the syrup from the middle of the table and poured it onto my pancakes. I wasn't Jasper, I didn't know which ones he needed and which ones he was just taking for the heck of it. I just wish that he didn't take it with alcohol. I wasn't a doctor, but I knew that it wasn't going to end well. I kept my _eye_ open, making sure to focus all of my energy on Jasper's future.

"These pancakes are really good." I complimented him when I took my first bite.

"Thank you. I poured a little vanilla extract in it." Jasper took a bite in his own pancakes. "My mom taught me to do that."

I smiled. "What was your mom like?" I asked.

Jasper sighed. "Beautiful. Fun. She had a perception of a world that not many people have. Everything was a game to her. She never took anything seriously. She was a good mother though. She loved me. She never did anything to hurt me. But she also loved alcohol. Alcohol was her best friend." He didn't say anything else. He took several bites of his pancakes. "What is your mom like?" He asked, looking up at me.

I sighed. "Beautiful. Rich. She married my dad for the money and because he owned his own yacht. I didn't get to see her that much. I mostly saw the nanny. The nanny didn't like me very much," I let out a nervous laugh, "she was the one who told my mom about my visions."

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologized.

I shrugged. "Don't be."

Jasper and I talked quietly together for the rest of breakfast. I kept an eye on him, both physical and mental. I couldn't see anything dramatic happen in his future, but his pupils did dilate halfway through breakfast, but his moods didn't alter and he was still the sweetest man I've ever met. I just really wished that he was more careful with his medication.

"Thank you for breakfast." I grabbed the plates off of the table and brought them to the counter. "I'll do the dishes since you made breakfast."

"No," Jasper said from behind me. "I'll do the dishes. You're my guest."

"Are you sure?" I frowned. "It's really no problem."

"No, it's my house and you're my guest." He turned the faucet and let the water fill the sink. He grabbed the dishes from the countertop and started to run them under the water.

I sighed, deciding that if he wanted to do the dishes, then he could. I walked into the other room, the room where I left my book. I figured I'd get started where I left off. I sat on the middle cushion of the couch and opened the book. I glanced over the words before I found where I left off. I was in midsentence when the page started to blur. I was about to have another vision.

"Please don't let it be about Jasper…"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** My stomach is killing me. Eck. Anyways, I really hope that you like it. I'm kind of nervous about this story because I'm not used to Jasper and Alice's relationship, though I do love this story. It's one of my favorites. Okay, well, I'm going to go take a nap and hope that I don't die from this stupid flu I have. Thanks for all the amazing support. Please, don't be afraid to leave a _positive_ review. :)

Any favorite lines in this chapter? I know it's not as funny as the other one, but do you have a favorite scene in this chapter or in this story?

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Girl Tries to Help

**A/N:** FINALLY! I finally updated. Gosh, I worked on this all week. Seriously, I worked on it a little every day, then deleted like a chunk of it, rewrote it, and then deleted it again. This chapter took a week and a day (literally). Ugh. I was not in a writing mood this week, not that I don't love this story, or writing, I was just in an anti-writing mood.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself."  
-_Twilight_, Stephenie Meyer

**Girl Tries to Help  
**

I've always wondered if hallucinations know they're hallucinations. Did they live their "lives" believing that they're real only to discover at the end they were a figment of someone's imagination? And when they did find out, did they go through a dramatic epiphany like Bruce Willis had at the end of _Six Sense_, or did they just disappear? I guess it depends on the hallucination and how much they're convinced that they're real.

I was pretty sure the purple elephant was convinced that he was real. He hadn't left my side since I imagined him last night. He stared at me when Alice and I went to bed, and he continued to stare at me when Alice and I woke up in the morning. I tried to ignore him, so I wouldn't scare Alice away. My theory of paying attention to one hallucination more than the other to make it disappear was being proven wrong.

"Will you go away?" I hissed at him while Alice was out of the room. I wasn't positive where she had gone; just that she was out of the room. I was anxious that she wouldn't return, but I hoped that the medication I took with breakfast would keep her here for a little bit longer. I still wasn't fully convinced that she was real. It was too good to be true.

The elephant turned his head to the side. His yellow eyes stared at me. "I don't want to go away." _She_ said in a high voice that mimicked Alice's.

I went back to ignoring her. She was trying to get under my skin by mimicking Alice. But I wouldn't let it work. I pushed myself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. Everything was spinning, so I grabbed onto the counter for support. I made my way towards the refrigerator. The crickets that were there last night had moved out, except for one which was smashed against the wall.

I wanted to wipe away the pink splat, but I wasn't sure how to get it off without touching it. And I did not want pink goo on my hands. I ended up deciding to ignore it and grabbing a beer instead. I was already drugged up; the beer couldn't do any more damage.

"Shit!" I screamed when I turned around and saw Alice sitting on the counter top across from me. I dropped the beer. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the apartment and my feet got wet. I looked down; the floor was covered in glass and beer. "Shit." I cussed again, not wanting to clean the mess that I had just made. If I was alone, I would've just left it, but I didn't want Alice to accidently cut herself.

"Where did you go?" I asked her as I squatted down to pick up the glass with my hand. I didn't have a broom, but most of the pieces were big enough that I could pick it up with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her voice filled with bewilderment. I looked up at her; she was frowning at me with her head to the side.

"You were gone." I tried to sound casual about it as I picked up more glass. I jumped back when a piece of glass crawled out of my hand and morphed into a pink cricket. My heart beat heavily in my chest.

"I was here the whole time, Jasper."

I looked up at her, trying to figure out if she was playing around with me. Her small legs were hanging off of the edge and moving forward and back. Her head was still turned the side. She wasn't smiling. She looked genuinely confused.

"I didn't leave, Jasper." She shook her head, her short legs stopped moving. "Really, I've been here the whole entire time."

I frowned. I believed her. I had no reason not to; I just couldn't imagine why I would imagine that she wasn't here. I pulled myself to my feet and walked to the trash can so I could drop the glass I had collected into it. I turned around and Alice was still on the counter top. She was still frowning with her small head turned the side.

I blinked. "Your clothes." I pointed at her, but then I dropped my finger because I remembered it was rude to point. "They're different from yesterday." She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and yellow tank top.

She looked down. Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm wearing the same thing that I wore yesterday." She said, her small legs stretching out in front of her. She stared at her jeans before looking up at me.

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "I must be seeing things." I grabbed a towel from the drawer and threw it down onto the beer.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." I stepped on the towel, killing all the crickets. Their high pitch screams and cries of pain made my ears ring.

"_Liberdade_ [freedom]!" One of them squeaked as it crawled out from under the towel. I stepped on it before it got too far.

"Do you need to lie down?" Alice asked.

I looked back up at her. She was staring at me with her chin resting on her upturn palm.

I shook my head as my hands ran through my greasy hair. "No, I'm fine." The crickets had stopped screaming. I think I got them all. I looked down at the towel one more time. It was covered in pink goo and drops of red. I looked back at Alice. She was frowning at me.

I walked to her.

She pulled her head back in shock. Her lips pursed until it was a straight line. She uncrossed her legs and lifted her chin away from her hand. She blinked.

I stretched out my hand, slowly, careful not to scare her away. The tips of my fingers grazed her cheek bone. I pulled them back, shocked by how cold she felt.

"Are you feeling okay, Jasper?" She asked, frowning again. "Are you sure you don't want to lie down?"

"No. I'm fine." I shook my head. I was having delusions. That would explain why I thought Alice had changed clothes or why she was gone for that short period of time. I was just delusional.

"You must be bored." I told her, picking up the towel on the floor. It smelt like beer.

I could see her shrug through my peripheral vision. "Not really, you keep me entertained."

I looked at her. She was smiling. I smiled back. She had such a beautiful smile. I walked to the trash can. I was about to throw it away, when I noticed there were more red spots covering the towel.

I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. I was assuming, since crickets can't bleed red, that it was mine. I threw the towel into the trashcan so I could hold my wrist with my other hand. I didn't feel any pain, I wouldn't have even known I had cut it until I looked at my hand and saw the blood.

"Ouch." I finally hissed, the pain shooting through my arm. I'm sure it would have hurt more if I wasn't drugged.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. I didn't have any rubbing alcohol, I had beer, but I wasn't sure how much that would help cleaning the wound, it would help it not hurt as much, though. The water was cold as it cleared the blood.

Alice's small hands wrapped around mine, her fingers ran over my palm as she rubbed the blood that had dried away from it. The water, that was once clear, turned copper. I stared at her in amazement. Her face was hard as she focused her full attention on making sure that the wound was clean.

"Do you have any rubbing alcohol?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Keep this under the water then." She let go of my hand and disappeared.

I looked at my hand. The blood was gone and the water was clear again. I could see the cut that the glass had made. Well, it wasn't really a cut, as much as a gash. Part of me felt a little dizzy, the other was fascinated by the fact that a small piece of glass could make that big of a hole in my hand.

"Here," Alice said as she wrapped a towel around it. For a split second, I wondered how she knew where the towels were. "I don't think its deep enough that we have to go to the emergency room, but I would keep this around it in case it starts bleeding again." She pushed my fingers so I was holding the towel against my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She smiled back. She turned off the faucet and walked me to the couch. Her small hand still wrapped tightly against mine. She was so soft.

The purple elephant was waiting for us across the coffee table. "I don't have any hands." She nodded towards her feet. "I would've helped if I could."

"Are you feeling light headed?" She asked, making sure to press the towel to my hand. There was no blood seeping through. I wondered if it stopped bleeding, but I didn't want Alice to stop holding my hand, so I didn't say anything.

"No." I shook my head.

She looked up past me at the door. Her eyes got wide and her face went blank. "Someone's about to knock on the door." She said.

I looked at the window. I had curtains cover it, I used to put cardboard over it, but the land lord got suspicious that I was growing weed, so he made me take them down. I couldn't see anyone through the curtains.

"Who's coming over?" I asked, looking back at Alice.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. Her eyes didn't leave the door. "I've never seen him before."

Someone knocked on the door. I looked back at the curtain. An outline of two figures were standing outside of my window. I got to my feet, glancing over the room to see if I could find anything that might be illegal. There was nothing in plain sight. Hopefully, they didn't have a warrant.

"Who is it?" I asked, leaning against the wall next to the door. I was almost positive that they couldn't see my outline through the window.

"Jasper," a familiar voice called. "It's me. Edward. Open the door."

I reached for the door knob when I was reminded of something. "Who's with you, Edward?" I asked, suspiciously.

There was a moment's pause. The only thing that I could hear was the pounding in my ears. "Bella," he answered. Frustration was clear in his voice. "You know, my fiancé. The one that you said was a hallucination and then tried to tackle on her eighteenth birthday because she was trying to kill you with a cake cutter."

I thought about it for a minute. Bella. Bella. The name was familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it. I run into so many different hallucinations that it was hard to remember which one was which. I turned around to look at Alice. She was still sitting on the couch, her small legs curled underneath her. I wasn't going to forget Alice though, I wouldn't let myself.

"What does she look like?" I asked Edward.

"Brown hair, brown eyes, pale. Just open the door, Jasper. It's cold."

I looked back at Alice. "Should I open the door?" I mouthed.

She nodded. "I don't know why you wouldn't want to?" She smiled at me.

I looked at the purple elephant next. "I like company." She said.

"Why do I care about what you think?" I asked myself as I shook my head.

I opened the door. Edward squeezed through the crack first, followed by Bella. I slammed it shut and locked it before anyone else could get in. I frowned at Bella. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

"Hi Jasper." She smiled at me.

"Bella." I nodded at her.

She took a step closer to Edward. He wrapped his hands around hers. I rolled my eyes. Now I knew where I saw her. She was Edward's girlfriend, or I guess fiancé now. He was obsessed with her. I didn't care for her too much; her dad arrested me for public intoxication the day before graduation.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, not stepping away from the door. I didn't want them to get the impression that I wanted them to stay here as long they would like.

"I told you I was coming over." Edward said, releasing Bella's hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Last week, when I told you that Bella and I were getting married."

"Congratulations," I said half heartedly. I did like Edward and I was happy that he was found his soul mate, or whatever he called her now, but today was not a good day to be coming over. "When's the wedding?"

"August 24," Edward answered.

"Oh my gosh, Jasper!" Bella screamed as she stepped towards me. I stepped back, but there was a wall behind me, so I couldn't go anywhere. She stopped in mid-step and pointed at my hand. "You're hand!"

I looked down. My hand covered in blood. I hadn't seen so much blood before in my life. I furrowed my eyebrows. I just had a towel on it. I looked at the couch to see if Alice knew where it was, but she wasn't there. I glanced around the room, paying special attention to the floor. There were red dots on the carpet, but no towel.

"I'll get something to wrap around it." Bella said before she ran off.

Edward grabbed my hand. "I think you might need stitches." He wanted to go to medical school and his dad was a doctor, so I guess that means he knows everything.

I pulled my hand away from him. "I'm fine." I told him. I looked around the room for Alice, scared that she had ran off without telling me. She was standing next to the elephant against the wall. Her arms crossed over her chest. I smiled at her, grateful that she was still here. She smiled back.

Edward looked at who I was staring at and then back at me. He didn't look impressed. I couldn't understand why. The most gorgeous woman was standing in my apartment. I would have been impressed if I saw her in Edward's apartment.

"I'll be okay." I told her. "His dad is a doctor."

Edward looked up at me, shocked. "You remembered my dad is a doctor." He pretended to be impressed, but I knew him well enough to tell that he was disappointed with me.

I nodded, only half caring that he was angry at me for something. My main concern was Alice. She was wiping her cheeks.

"Here," Bella grabbed my hand, "try this." She put a wet towel, the same one that Alice had used, over my hand and pressed down. This time the blood seeped through quickly.

"We need to get him to the hospital, Bella." Edward told her as he dropped my hand and opened the door.

I looked at Alice. She was bawling. Her small hands were wrapped around her mouth and nose as tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'll start the car." Bella said walking out of the apartment with Edward's keys. I wrapped my fingers around the towel. I didn't want it to fall off this time.

"I'll be right back." I promised Alice as Edward pushed me out of the door.

"I'll be waiting for you." Alice said through her hands, nodding.

"Don't go anywhere!" I was on the verge of tears myself. "Please, please don't go anywhere."

Edward pushed me out of the door and closed it before I could hear her reply. I was standing onto the cement patio that led to the staircase and other apartments. The purple elephant that was in my apartment was staring at me. Her eyes were wide and I think, it was hard to tell, that she was crying.F

"I'll be back." I promised her, feeling guilty for being mean to her earlier. "I promise."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I can't believe I actually like this chapter. I like it a lot. I know why, but at the same time, it's kind of like, man. It took me forever to finish this. It's an extremely important chapter and it either makes or breaks the story and I think I intimidated myself because of it. Anyways, I love this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it, too.

Favorite Line: "I don't have any hands." She nodded towards her feet. "I would've helped if I could." – I love it. When I was proof reading this that was the line that stuck with me the most.

Any favorite lines? If you have one, leave it in a review.

I was nominated over at the Lion and Lamb Fanfiction Awards. Not for this story, though that would be great if you do nominate this story because it is definitely one of my favorites. Thank you for nominating me and if the owner is definitely looking for more nominations, so if you have a favorite story, especially this one, go ahead and nominate it. Link is on my profile.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. Boy Kisses Girl

**A/N:** Sorry about the double e-mails. The first time FF kind of messed up the HTML (because it hates me) and decided to make everything bold and no paragraphs. It took me forever to figure out what's a new paragraph and what's not- thank goodness it's short. Sorry it's short by the way and I'm not really proud of this chapter. Eh, it's kind of important to the development of the characters. Anyways, please review if you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"Jasper was the first one I saw - he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice. She went quickly to his side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away."  
-_New Moon_, Stephenie Meyer

**Boy Kisses Girl**

I glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. Jasper hadn't come home yet. I was terrified for him. I had never been worried about someone before, at least, not like I was for Jasper. I couldn't understand my infatuation with him. It was like he had some invisible power over me. When I saw him walk out of his apartment with Edward and Bella to go to the hospital, my stomach churn and I saw all of the possible bad things that could happen to him. It scared me so much, I started to cry.

I knew that going to the hospital was a good thing for him. He was acting so weird. I didn't know him long enough to know if this was normal, but he kept on saying that I would disappear, or that I changed clothes. I was still wearing the skirt that I wore when I first met him on the subway, sure it had gotten dirtier and there was a musky smell coming off of it, but I hadn't changed.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to cry again, this time out of frustration. I shouldn't worry about Jasper, not like this. I was making myself sick with worry. He was going to be fine. They would probably just give him stitches, some pain medication, and then send him on his way. Unless he decided to steal medication from the pharmacy…I closed my eyes and begged for the image of Jasper in handcuffs to get out of my head.

I hadn't had a vision of him since he left, which made me uncomfortable. I've never wanted a vision before, but now I was practically begging for one. I wanted so badly to have a clue, any clue, that Jasper was okay.

The door to the apartment opened. I jumped and turned my full attention to it. Jasper walked in. He was wearing a jacket, even though he didn't leave with one. He kept his head down and I could see white bandage wrapped around the hand with a cut. I let out an involuntary gasp. Jasper turned towards me, his eyes wide with either shock or the pain medication that the doctors drugged him with.

"You're still here?" he gasped.

I nodded. I didn't make any movement to get off of the couch. I was afraid that he didn't want me to stay or expected me to leave.

He walked towards the couch as he shrugged off his jacket. I put my feet onto the cushion I turned my body so the lower part of my back was leaning against the arm rest. I smiled. Jasper sat in front of me.

"Thank you for staying." He smiled back at me.

"What did the doctors say?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. I brought it to my lap and stared at the bandages. There was no blood.

"It needed stitches," Jasper said. "Edward's dad is a doctor so he didn't charge me. He also gave me a bottle of pain medication for the discomfort." Jasper reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a prescription bottle. He held it out for me. I grabbed it from him and read the name of the medication, Clozapine. That wasn't for pain.

"Do you mind if I have this?" I asked as I wrapped my fingers tighter around it.

He shook his head. "No, I have more like it in the medicine cabinet."

"Like this?" I held up the bottle. My stomach did a flip.

Jasper shook his head. "Not that specific medication, but I have pain medication in my cabinet."

"Oh," I sighed in relief.

"Why do you want that medication?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"The hospital I stayed at use to give this to me when I was under their care," I answered as I put the bottle on the coffee table.

"It takes awhile for it to kick in," Jasper said. I looked back at him.

"You've already took some?" I asked. My stomach churn and I felt anxious. I didn't know why I was feeling anxious, I knew what the medication was for, it would've probably helped him, but a part of me still didn't want him to take it.

He nodded. "Dr. Cullen made me swallow it. Don't worry though, I convinced the nurse to inject me with even more pain medication after he left."

I frowned at him. "How much medication did you take while you were there, Jasper?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know," he admitted. "What Dr. Cullen gave me and what I was able to get out of the nurses; why?"

"No reason," I lied. "I was just curious." I went back to staring at his hand. I felt sick again and a little guilty for not being there for him. I wanted to follow after him when Edward and Bella took him to the hospital, but I didn't think that Edward would like for me to tag along.

"I don't think Edward likes me," I admitted to Jasper. "He kind of just stared at me when he was over here, like he was angry at me for something."

Jasper sighed, which made me look up at him. He was grimacing."That's partially my fault," he said. "Edward is used to seeing a lot of females around my house. When he saw you, he probably just expected you to be one of the girls that stay the night and then leave in the morning."

"Like a one night stand…" It wasn't a question. I knew what Jasper was implying. It was hard to deny the jealousy and pain I felt from realizing that Jasper had been with other girls. A part of me wondered if I would ever be like one of those girls that Edward thought of when he saw me. The other part didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized. I frowned. Jasper didn't look at me. He was staring at the floor. I tightened my grip around his hand. He looked at me. I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. I didn't know why he felt guilty about having one-night stands. It wasn't like he was hiding bodies under the floorboards. He looked at the wall in front of the couch. His face hardened and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up," he hissed at the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about." I looked at the wall. No one was there. I thought about handing Jasper the prescription bottle and tell him to take the recommended dosage, but I stopped myself. I was too selfish to hand him the bottle.

"You must be tired," I whispered. "You've been at the hospital all day."

Jasper looked at me. "I am a little tired," he said. "But I don't want to go to sleep." His hand tightened around mine and he brought it to his lap. His thumb traced circles over the space between my thumb and pointer finger.

"When I was at the hospital," Jasper whispered. I wondered if whispered because he was too tired to talk louder or if he was just embarrassed by what he had to say. "I couldn't stop thinking of you. I was worried that you would leave me." He rested his good hand on the top of mine. His hand was so rough and dry that the bandage felt softer than his hand did. "I kept on seeing you getting bored and walking out of my apartment."

"I said I wouldn't leave, Jasper." I rested my hand on his good hand.

"I know, but people say things that they don't mean." His eyes flashed towards the wall before they looked at me. "Thank you for not leaving, Alice."

"It's really no problem, Jasper. I-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Jasper had closed the distance between us and pressed his lips onto mine. I stared at him, my eyes got wide and I blinked, several times, both confused and shocked by the kiss. I never kissed a man before. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. So, I closed my eyes.

Jasper pulled away. My eyes flickered open. He was staring at me. His pupils were still dilated. I bit my lip. I could feel my cheeks get hot with both embarrassment of not knowing how to kiss and because I kissed a guy.

"I don't know how to kiss," I admitted to him.

He smiled. "I can teach you."

He pressed his lips onto mine again. I moved my hand away from his and grabbed his cheek. He closed his eyes, so I closed mine. His good hand held onto my knee as he pushed his lips harder to mine. My head jerked back with the force.

His lips parted and he turned his head to the side. He opened his mouth and then closed it around my puckered lips. My eyes snapped open and stared at him. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So I continued to hold his face close to mine. I wanted to convince him that I was enjoying kissing him; I just didn't know how to kiss him back. He did the same action again, this time turning his head to the other side.

I tried to mimic him. I turned my head to the side and opened my lips. I was about to close it when I felt Jasper's tongue grazed over my bottom lip and the skin of my teeth. My eyes widened and I pulled away. I wasn't expecting that.

My breath was uneven and my hand had dropped onto my lap. I bit my bottom lip and ran my tongue over it. It took all of my will power not to giggle."I'm sorry," I apologized when Jasper opened his eyes. I could feel my cheeks get even hotter.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled.

I leaned forward so I was on my knees. I moved my hand to his cheek again and smiled at him before I closed my eyes. My head turned to the side as he leaned forward. His lips pressed against mine. My heart started to pound against my chest as I waited for his tongue to graze my bottom lip again. It did. I took a deep a breath through my nose and opened my mouth.

Jasper deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. My first reaction was to pull away, surprised by the weird taste that it left in my mouth, but I fought the reaction and continued to kneel in front of him, my hand holding onto his cheek. He grabbed onto my cheek and held me still. He pushed his face closer to mine.

I pulled away. My breath was coming out in gasps. I stared at him. I'm sure my eyes were just as wide as his were. I bit my bottom lip so I could run my tongue over it again without Jasper knowing.

"I think I'm ready for bed now," Jasper said.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** In _Eclipse_, it's implied that Jasper had sex with Maria before she killed him. So, I decided to add that into the story. I'm trying to keep their relationship as close to cannon as possible, which is kind of hard.

It was so weird writing that scene with Jasper and Alice kissing. They're such a private couple (see quote above) and it was so awkward writing about their first kiss. I don't know. I didn't like it. It felt weird. There's not going to be a lemon in this story, so if you're reading it for a lemon, then I would stop now. I barely like writing about them kissing, I can't write a lemon with them. They're relationship is so deep, it's hard to show them being intimate because you feel like you're watching (or really reading) something that you shouldn't.

Any favorite scenes or lines from this chapter? I know it's kind of short; it's one of those stories where as much as you would write a long chapter, you really can't without making two chapters in one. It's still a good story though.

Review if you like it! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Girl

**A/N:** "This is the end. My beautiful friend, this is the end. My only friend, the end." I told you this story was going to be short. I never wanted to write a huge novel with this story. I thought about making it longer, but there was really no way that I could. I would just be like stretching it out and the chapters would be short and nothing exciting would happen then y'all will be like "why did you write that, that was crap." So I decided to just end it. Besides, I think it ends smoothly, but that's just me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Rules of the Challenge: **  
No character deaths.  
No abuse.  
No rape.  
No whining (example: "my life is so horrible because I didn't get the Xbox I wanted for Christmas").  
Has to be as in character as possible.  
Cannon pairings.

"Alice and Jasper aren't into show, but they have the deeper relationship. They are married, but once was enough for them."  
-Stephenie Meyer

**--**

When I was little I used to wish on 11:11. My mom told me that if I wished hard enough it would come true.

I wished that I would get bitten by a spider so I could have super powers like Spiderman. The next day I found a spider hanging on a web under the stairs in our apartment complex. He bit me. I ended up in the emergency room no more than an hour later.

I wished that my dad, who left to buy a pack of cigarettes eight years ago, would come home. The next day my mom found him outside of our house, dead. He died of cocaine over dose.

I wished that we could move because the apartment that we lived in was making my mom unhappy. The next day we got evicted.

I wished that my mom would find someone that would love her. The next day she found a boyfriend who soon turned into her fiancé, who turned into her husband, who then turned into her abuser.

I wished that my mom's husband would stop hitting her. The next day she shot him.

I wished that someone would find the body of my mom's dead husband under the floor board in my room; the smell was making me nauseous. The next day the police arrived, they found the body. They sent my mom to jail and put me into foster care.

I stopped making wishes after I was put into foster care. My first foster mom, who was a Roman Catholic, told me that wishing was the work of the devil and every time she even thought that I was wishing on 11:11, she would make me write Bible verses. I eventually stopped making the wishes after I realized that I might develop carpel tunnel syndrome from all the writing she was making me do.

The clock above the stove read 11:11. I stared at it. I couldn't tell if it was a.m. or p.m. I blinked. I only had a minute to come up with a wish. I couldn't think of anything that I wanted, other than to have Alice stay.

I closed my eyes. Thirty seconds. I had thirty seconds to make a wish.

"Maybe you should wish for world peace." Alice's voice said. It wasn't Alice; Alice was sitting on the couch reading.

I opened my eyes and rolled them so I could look at the purple elephant. She was standing next to me, her head down so her trunk hovered above the tile floor. I couldn't tell if she was frowning or smiling under her trunk. I decided that she was frowning; I would feel guilty if she was smiling.

"I wish that I didn't have hallucinations," I told the clock seconds before it hit 11:12. I was tired of dealing with purple elephants, pink crickets, or anything else that might pop up.

"Why would you ask that?" the pink elephant asked in her Alice voice.

I ignored her as I walked past her to talk to Alice on the couch. Her feet were curled under her and she was reading the book on her lap. I sat next to her. She lifted her head and smiled.

"What are you reading?" I asked. I was desperate for a conversation.

She shrugged. "Just a book." She closed it and put it on the coffee table. She moved so she was facing me. Her fingers laced together and rested in her lap. "How's your hand?" she asked.

I held it out for her. She grabbed it and held it between her hands. She traced the bandages. I couldn't feel finger tips that were following the pattern that the bandages were in, but I could feel her hands wrapped around mine. She started to hum. I recognized the song. It was a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I didn't think anyone else knew it.

"I can sing," the pink elephant said. I ignored her. "I can dance to." This made me look at her. My eyes widened as she moved her feet and made movement to stomp it on the floor.

"No, don't!" I screamed. I pulled my hand away from Alice's and jumped to my feet. The elephant stopped herself from slamming her foot into the ground. I stood in front of her, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't know how I was going to explain to the people below me why there were holes in their ceiling.

"What did I do?" she asked as she slowly lowered her foot till it was on the floor.

"I don't like dancing," I lied. "It makes me uncomfortable." I held out my hand to grab her leg, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to give her the impression that I wanted to hold her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean make you to feel uncomfortable." She dropped her head. Her trunk fell onto the floor.

I turned around to look at Alice. She wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. The purple elephant was gone to. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to think of somewhere she might have gone. This was a small apartment, she couldn't have gone far.

"Alice," I called. No one answered. "Alice, where are you?" I walked into the kitchen, she wasn't there. I looked around, making an effort to stare down the countertop in case she decided to show up, with her small feet dangling over the edge like she did last time.

She never came.

I sighed and turned around towards the fridge. I needed to take my medication anyway. I opened the door, ignoring the crickets that didn't seem to go away, and reached for a bottle of beer, but I stopped myself. Alice didn't like it when I drank beer, even though she never said anything about it, I could tell by the way that she frown every time that I grabbed one. I grabbed a can of coke instead.

The medication was sitting on the countertop. I picked up each bottle and read it. I was trying to remember which ones I hadn't taken this week. I opened three bottles and dumped a small amount of the pills into my hand. I threw the pills into my mouth and started to drink the coke.

I put the lids back on the prescription bottles when I was done and headed toward the couch. The purple elephant was sitting behind the coffee table. I sat the can on the table in front of her and ran my fingers through my hair. That elephant was getting on my nerves. I noticed the prescription bottle sitting in the corner and grabbed it. It was the pain medication that Carlisle gave me.

I opened it up and dropped a few pills in my hand. There were small, blue, round pills that had the number 5216 imprinted on them. I grabbed one and held it to eye level. I had never seen a blue pain killer before, but hey, the doctor was always right. I threw a few of the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with the help of the coke.

"Don't!" Alice screamed.

I jumped at the sound of her voice, losing grip of the coke can it fell to the floor. I started to cough up the acid liquid, but I swallowed it back down when I noticed that I coughed up one of the pills. "What?" I screamed. I didn't mean to scream, I had just lost control of the volume of my voice.

Alice sat next to me on the couch, her cold hands grabbed onto my jaw. She dug her finger tips into my cheeks forcing me to open my mouth. She moved her head so she was staring down my throat. "No," she whispered shaking her head. "No, no, no."

She let go of my jaw and stood up, her hands shaking at her side as she shook her head. "No," she screamed. "No, damnit, no!" Her hands went into her hair and she looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" I asked again. I looked at the prescription bottle. There was nothing on it that said that I was in any trouble there were no skull and cross bones and no warnings that said not to take with other medication.

I looked at Alice. She was pacing in front of the coffee table. The purple elephant, who had moved to in front of the door was staring at me with wide eyes. She was mouthing something. I couldn't understand what she was saying. I think, no one can quote me on this, she was saying "why?"

"I'm sorry," Alice stopped pacing the room. Her hands dropped to her side and she turned towards me. "I overreacted." She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped herself. She walked around the coffee table and sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand and put it in her lap. She began to trace the bandages again.

I frowned at her. "Are you okay?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say.

She nodded. "I'm okay, I'm just, you scared me, that's all." She wrapped her hand around mine. "I don't like it when you pop pills."

I blinked. "I don't pop pills. I-"

"Or mix medications," she added. "It's not healthy and it will kill you." She looked up at me. Her fingers stopped tracing my bandage. "Why do you do it? I know it can't be because of the hallucinations." She smiled. I think she was trying to make a joke.

I smiled back at her, more out of impulse than actually feeling happy. I shrugged. "It doesn't make me feel. I like not feeling."

"But it hurts your friends." She went back to staring at the bandages. "Edward looked really excited to see you yesterday."

I snorted. "He wasn't excited."

"He came all this way just to see you," Alice reminded me. "You wouldn't make an effort to see someone if you weren't excited to see them." She started to trace the bandages.

I didn't say anything. I knew that she was right. I just didn't want to admit it. It was easier to pretend that no one cared about me and I was only hurting myself than to admit that people did care about me and I was hurting them to.

"What if you die?" she asked.

My head shot up. I tried to look her in the eye, but she was staring at my hand. "I'm not going to die," I promised her.

"Everyone dies, Jasper." Alice still didn't look at me. "It's a part of life."

I frowned. "Why are we talking about death? I'm immortal."

Alice looked up at me. Her eyes were wide. "And that scares me. You're not immortal. You're human and you need help."

I shook my head. "I don't want to have this conversation with you." My mind was screaming at me to kick her out of my apartment like I did with every other person that tries to have this conversation with me, but I was so afraid of her leaving that I didn't say anything.

Alice grabbed onto my cheeks. She held my face between her hands. I tried to pull them out of her grip, but she wouldn't let me go. "You're going to die if you don't get help," she said each word sharp and clear. Her voice was almost identical to Esme's, Edward's adoptive mom; she told me the exact same thing the day before graduation.

"I'm not going to die." I closed my eyes and shook my head, but Alice didn't let go of my face.

"You're in survival mode, Jasper." Alice's voice returned. "Do you honestly think that you're body can handle much more of the chemicals that you're putting in your body? You're constantly seeing things, your moods are unpredictable, you can't distinguish reality from a dream, you're going to die if you don't get help."

I grabbed onto her wrist and smiled at her. "I'm not going to die, Alice." I let out a sharp laugh as I pulled her hands away from my face. "I told you, I'm immortal. I've survived more things than you could imagine. I'm not going to die."

"You haven't died yet, that doesn't mean you won't die." Alice let her hands fall onto her lap. "You said that Edward's dad's a doctor-"

I shook my head. "I'm not talking to Edward's dad about this."

Alice bit her lip. "I don't want you to die, Jasper. It would kill me to lose you." She grabbed my hand again and put it on her lap. "You know better than anyone what drugs do to people, what it did to your mom. You know how much it hurt you…why would you do that to the people that you love?"

I wrapped my hand around hers. I didn't look at her. I continued to stare at our hands. "Does it hurt you to see me like this?" I looked up at her.

She didn't say anything at first. She looked at our hands. Her grip tightened around mine. "I don't want to see you hurt," she whispered. She looked up at me. "It hurts me to see you hurting."

I lifted her hands to my lips and kissed them. "I'll talk to Edward tomorrow then," I promised her. "I won't promise that I'll go into treatment, but I'll see if there's anything that he can do to stop the hallucinations."

Alice smiled. "That's all I ask for."

"If it helps any, I took my medication with a coke this time." I let go of her hands so I could grab the coke that had fallen on the floor and put it on the table. I would have to clean up the mess that I made in the morning.

"It does." She leaned down so her head was resting on my lap. She bent her knees until her feet were pressed against her bottom. "Are you still seeing hallucinations?" she asked.

I looked around the room. The pink elephant was gone and everything looked normal. I looked down at Alice. She was tracing my jeans with her fingers. "No," I shook my head. "I don't."

I leaned back so my head was resting on a pillow. I closed my eyes. "I'm a little tired," I told Alice. "I don't know why, especially since I drank the coke."

"That's a common side effect with the Clorazine," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I brushed her hair with my bandage hand. I wanted to look at her, but I was too comfortable to move.

I could feel her small shoulders shrug. "I just did…" her voice was soft, almost sad. I frowned at the idea that Alice was sad, especially since I agreed to talk to Carlisle.

"Why are you so sad?"

Alice shrugged again. "I'm just tired. I don't mean to sound sad, I shouldn't be." She went quiet. "Promise me that you'll call Carlisle tomorrow."

"I promise," I yawned. I was on the verge of falling asleep. "How did you know his name was Carlisle?"

"I just did," Alice said.

She started to hum. It was soft, if it wasn't so quiet in my apartment and if we weren't so close, I wouldn't have heard it. It wasn't helping me stay awake. I snuggled closer into the pillow on the back of the couch.

"I like that song," I told her. "My mom used to hum it to me when I was little."

"I know," Alice whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I just did."

I didn't say anything. I was already asleep.

--

Alice wasn't there when I woke up. I checked the kitchen, the bathroom, my room; I even went outside to see if she was on the balcony- she wasn't. I took the medication like I was supposed to; I read the prescription bottles and only took the recommended dosage. I even took the medication that Carlisle gave me. I drank it all with a can of coke.

I called Edward while I was waiting for Alice to come home. I guessed that she went out for a walk. Even I had to get a breath of fresh air every now and then. He agreed to talk to Carlisle about scheduling an appointment for me. I asked him about Bella and the wedding, after I apologized for being a jerk the other day. He told me the offer of being best man was open if I wanted it. I agreed to do it, as long as I was able to bring Alice with me. He said it was okay, after a moment's of hesitation.

"Hey," I said into my cell phone. "The medication that Carlisle gave me, what are the side effects?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I also have a headache."

"Did you take it with anything? Carlisle told you not to take it with alcohol."

"I didn't take it with alcohol. I don't know, it just makes me feel, weird. What type of pain medication is it?" I grabbed the prescription bottle and stared at it while I talked to him.

"It's not pain medication…" Edward said softly.

I frowned. My eyebrows furrowed. "What type of medication is it?"

Edward didn't say anything for awhile. I knew that we didn't lose connection because I could still hear him breathing. "It's for people with schizophrenia. Carlisle thinks it might help you with your hallucinations."

It took a second for me to process his words "…help with your hallucinations…" My eyes widened when reality set in.

I threw the phone, I didn't pay attention to where it landed, and jumped to my feet. "Fuck!" I screamed as I ran around the apartment, screaming Alice's name at the top of my vocal cords. I checked under the bed, in the closets, bathroom, anywhere that Alice could be hiding. She wasn't in there. She wasn't anywhere.

I ran back into the kitchen and opened my prescription bottles. I threw the pills onto the counter and grabbed handfuls of them. I wanted Alice back. I opened the fridge, there were no pink crickets, I didn't hear anything in Portuguese, I just heard silence.

I grabbed a beer and popped it open. I started to chug it with as many pills I could stuff into my mouth. I didn't care about my promise that I made, I wanted her back.

I got sick before I could swallow all the pills. I ended up throwing them up in the sink. I had no ambition to dig through the undigested alcohol to get them back.

I pushed myself away from the counter and walked back towards the couch. I was too sick to run. I felt light headed from vomiting. The phone was sitting on the coffee table, next to the book that Alice had been reading while she was here. I sat on the couch and grabbed it by the spine. My heart was pounding heavily in my ears. My breath caught in my throat when I read the title.

"Fuck," I said to myself. I threw the book onto the couch and kicked the coffee table with my foot. "Fucking hell!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet. My hands went into my hair. I looked at the title of the book and read it aloud in my head.

_Girl is a Hallucination._

**End.**

**A/N:** My favorite part of the story, where I try to defend my ending. Most people tell me I don't need to, but I put a lot of work into this story and I want to have at least some explanation.

Jasper always kind of knew that she was a hallucination. That's why he kept on taking all of those medications- he was trying to make her real.

Edward and Bella never really acknowledge Alice. They kind of were just like, "okay, cool, I don't see anyone…" He [Jasper] assumed the reason that they didn't see her is because that he had a lot of girls over before Alice came into his life. Staying in that chapter, the blood, the cuts, everything that Alice did to help him was gone when Bella and Edward arrived. He looked down and saw there was no towel and blood was on the carpet.

Also one of my favorite lines is "do hallucinations know they're hallucinations?" Alice, who is a figment of Jasper's imagination, didn't exactly know she was a hallucination, but she had instinct in her that wanted her to prevent Jasper from taking the medication that Carlisle gave him. It's kind of like a human instinct that we have to stay alive. If we know that something might kill us, we have that impulse not to do it. That's what she had.

The fact that the purple elephant didn't leave and was constantly returning, even though Jasper said that hallucinations hardly ever showed up more than once was another clue. We all know that pink elephants aren't real.

Alice had a tendency to disappear and when she suddenly had a different pair of clothes, but to her, she never changed, but Jasper knew that she had changed. That was me playing with the idea that hallucinations don't know they're hallucinations. She's not going to know that she suddenly changed clothes, because to her, she has no clothes to change into.

MY FAVORITE SCENE! The part where Alice had a vision of the stove catching on fire. If Alice had cooked, Jasper would have basically been leaving the stove on for a long time- with nothing it, so it would've caught on fire because it wasn't cooking anything. That was his mind telling him not to let Alice cook. That was his way of protecting himself.

Alice had a vision of _someone_ (as in one person) coming over, and if you remember, Edward told Jasper he was coming over. Jasper just forgot, so Alice reminded him. And she didn't say "two people were coming over" she said _someone_. Jasper didn't know Bella was going to be there, because Edward never told him she was coming over, so of course, Alice didn't see Bella.

Every time that Jasper wishes on 11:11, his wish comes true, but not in the way that he would've hoped. He took medication, which made his hallucinations leave. It started with the pink elephant, then Alice, and finally the book.

The medication Carlisle gave Jasper is Clozapine. It's for people with schizophrenia. Alice knew it was for people with schizophrenia (which means that Jasper, in a way, knew it was to, but he just didn't really think about it, medication is medication to a drug addict), which is why she didn't want him to take it.

Alice knew that she was going to leave soon, so her last wish was for him to get better. Part of it was his brain saying "hey, you're killing me here" the other was me experimenting with hallucinations kind of feeling something for their host and Alice really wanted Jasper to be happy.

I thought this story through. I really tried to make it all work and I hope that I did. It's hard to write stories, especially stuff like this, so hopefully it's not bad. Hopefully I did a fair job with it. You have to give me some credit. I really did work hard to make it all work out in the end.

**Please don't leave flames or rude reviews. I never said that it had a happy ending…and there were no character deaths. By the way, I'm posting this at 11:11. ;P**

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
